snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Amelia Johanson
About Amelia & Her History Amelia Kaikoura Johanson was born October 30th, 2066 in Melbourne, Australia to Lilian Johanson (nee Darling-Williams), and Carter Johanson. She is the second daughter and has two brothers - twins, Finnlay and Jamison Philip "Phil" Johanson, an older sister India, and a kid sister Genevieve Melbourne Johanson who was born in her first year at Hogwarts. Amelia is the aunt of both Jennifer Lee Johanson (February 14th, 2081) and her twin Fallon Grace Johanson the daughters of Jamison Philip Johanson and wife Brigid Johanson (nee Masters). Amelia is the younger sister of Hogwarts Graduate India Johanson. She is slightly more rebellious than her sister and more likely to be voted "off" the island via expulsion with some of the things she has planned for the end of the term. Helping certain dragons escape is not on her list. Mika has been slightly quiet for her first term at hogwarts but this may be because she is shocked. The verdict is still out for this one and she is planning on being more and more out going as the year goes. Maybe even putting something in the water for the end of term or for april fools day. Pre-Hogwarts Before Hogwarts Amelia was rather a shy mischievous girl - the type to throw dung bombs down the road near sleeping homeless people just to see what would happen. She got into trouble with her parents and the head of the school she was planning on attending - Sydney Academy of Magical Arts (SAOMA), she did this by throwing fizzing soaps and different magical prankers tools into the fountain outside of the school when she was visiting the school. Soon after Amelia's mother Lilian G. Johanson received a job offer from one of the leading Magizooligy foundations that was out of Edinburgh. Since then he has moved to Ambelside with the family slowly moving along with him. Two years before her first year at Hogwarts Amelia had an issue arise - this was at house warming party she was brought to by her sister and a mutual friend (and her cousin) Kyleigh Tanner (Manning at the time). When there she met Matt - India and Kyleigh's friend and his girlfriend but she wasn't into boys. She was however interested in the dog. The dog and owner Aiden Stevenson were friendly - until the dog pushed her into Aiden and she accidentally had her lips against his. She was not proud of that moment and still isn't History while at Hogwarts First Year In her first year Amelia wasn't all that active - she was somewhat shy and reserved except when she was on the train. Where she along with Blue decided to hang upsidedown off of the luggage racks on the train. The daring girl however lost her nerve when she saw the size of Hogwarts - and when she found out that she wasn't in the house she wanted to be in. She had always wanted to be a slytherin and yet here she was forced to be an icky blue Ravenclaw. Soon she realized the hat was right - she wasn't sly enough to be a Slytherin and her plans were too EPIC to be a Slytherin...she would have to be a Ravenclaw and just totally deal with that awesome fact! Amelia had an incident happen at the school by the lake - which now she is somewhat apprehensive of because of her accidental kiss shared again with Aiden Stevenson. This time it was caused by mud and it was her that accidentally kissed him before proceeding to fall into the lake. Later in the year she became friends with Kaiden Yarborough through a shared interest in parnk and gag-gifts and all things prank related Second Year The second year has been a little more challenging than her first. What with her drive to become a better student (and to make the now head girl Louisa Carter like her), Amelia has still failed to become her feisty prankster self of the past. She still wants to be challenging but the big red haired new headmistress slightly scares her. In her third year she decided that she wanted to be called Mika and not Meeka - which was easier for her to sepll out on papers. She also realized that Professors were messing up her name and really it kind of bothered her but she ignored it. During her second year Mika had the association of being creepy and stalking people - which she to this day will deny. However she was more interested in good grades, a certain Professor, and the fact that there was a cool dragon. She wanted to pet him - but was persuaded not to in letters from her family. In her second year her brother left her Dez - the pygmy puff before the school started. Third Year In the start of her third year Amelia was really excited because she saw her friend Kaiden show up. The summer before second year they had met up for Ice cream at Floreans and he had told her that he was no longer going to be a student of Hogwarts. Which was really kind of upsetting to her - so she didn't send him any letters what so ever over the past year thinking he had abandon her like her first wizard-friend Aiden Stevenson who has since left Hogwarts. The two are no longer friends do to issues that have occurred between them - him leaving, and general loss of interest. During her third year Mika met a few really fun people - Ella Bishop, Alec Summers, Mo Branxton and a few others to name some of her new budding friendships. She really embarassed herself when she met Mo however because instead of saying "Hello! I'm Mika" she ended up saying half of what she was thinking and half what she was trying to say. And so the line "Hello! I'm Creepy" came blurting from her mouth during the Opening feast. At the end of third year there might have been some feelings developing for her friend Kaiden, though she wouldn't have, at the time, admitted it really to anyone at all. Fourth Year In the summer before fourth year Amelia and Alexa Cambridge got together and decided to make a potion. Not a wise potion at that because it was one to alleviate one of emotions and feelings. This potion was almost the cause of Mika not going back to Hogwarts for her fourth year. This same potion if taken at a stronger dosage could have caused permanent possibly life threatening damage. Another startling thing happened the summer before fourth year Mika moved to London permanently and now lives with her family in a house that belonged to her great-grandfather Edward Williams and was passed down from generation to generation to the Williams Clan. There were other things of course that happened in the summer before fourth year - the first being that she met some very interesting people such as Ascanius Stark, and a young boy named Forrest. Mika also quite drastically threatened a dear friend of hers durring the summer before fourth year. In the beginning of the year so far things have been going quite smoothly. She made friends with more girls this term than any previous and also was recruited onto the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as a reserve player. However the year started a little bit on the strange side as the school was in disarray upon arrival. Varius furniture around the school has been replaced with lesser quality versions and not to mention the fact that she had been getting more attention from "boys" this term. The first major change was her good friend Kaiden being very nervous around her - of which she stil doesn't understand. The second was a new friend she made over summer, Nash who is quite a kind person (though he was acting quite strangely around her recently). And the third, was another good friend and housemate Marcus Orion Branxton. Or as she calls him "Macabre", the issues with Mo, and Kaiden began during divinations class really - as Mika had sat at a table with both Mo and Kaiden during the class. Hilarity and embarrassment ensued as she realized that her good mates had both thought she was playing 'footsie' with them when she infact was not. She explained what had happened to Mo a few weeks later when she herself had found out and during the Staff-versus-students quidditch game there may have been an incident of flirting on her part. On christmas break Kaiden visited her house and some dramatically comical moments ensued. He licked her face two seperate times and not only that, he had attempted to kiss her and she had failed to kiss back because of shock and confusion on her part. Later that term in February after not talking for quite sometime the two met at the Treehouse where they talked and she ended up kissing him, not long after the two began dating. Fifth Year: Summer before fifth year she and Kaiden broke up - she broke up with him and later found out that he nearly died in a car accident a few weeks later. She turned into somewhat of a recluse during that year because of the near-loss of her best friend and the boy she still clearly loved. Her mother threatened that if she didn't do well on her OWLs she would be sent to Australia to take the school year again over at the Melbourne Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the OWLs again that year and also threatened to not allow her to return to Hogwarts. Buckling down on schoolwork she met her good friend Claudette and bonded with her at the library. She had an emotional conversation with Kaiden in the kitchens where she apologized for the situation that summer. At a Halloween party she learned more about the accident and was promised a night of star watching. Being embarrassed by her actions at the party and how she had made her friend feel she disappeared again into the library stacks only really returning at the end of the year for the End of Year Feast and OWLs. At the end of the term there was somewhat of a spark or romantic connection again with the two star-crossed lovers, but as of yet they haven't worked things out. Sixth Year: In the summer of her sixth year Amelia recieved a passing grade on 11 out of the 12 OWLs that she took at the end of the term. This pleased her mother especially considering the fact that she had recieved an E on the Care of Magical Creatures OWL. After recieving the notifications she was allowed to travel to her cousin Isobel's 17th birthday. After this week of fun she boarded a plane only to find that she was sitting next to then ex-boyfriend Kaiden Yarborough. Amelia and Kaiden soon began talking again and as of the start of term feast were dating again. The relationship was strong at this point but the two were still quite busy as Kaiden was the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain. Seventh Year Amelia's seventh year was cold, complicated, and over all not a fun experience. Though she did love meeting Lux Carrington at the end of the year she did wish that she had met the then third year much sooner as the girl was very nice. She spent most of the term cooped up in the Ravenclaw Common room wearing a million layers of clothes while studying for her NEWTs. OWLs & NEWT scores *''Potions, Muggle Studies, & Defense Against the Dark Arts: Scored a level of O'' *''Care of Magical Creatures & Divinatoins: Scored a of E'' *''Arithmancy, Astronomy, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, & Transfigurations: Scored a level A'' *''Ancient Runes: Scored the level of P'' Education Wizarding University Amelia is attending the Wizarding University, at the Ambleside Cumbria location. She is majoring in Wizarding Law as she hopes to put her status as Metamorphamagus to good use in her future career. Special Courses & Programs Training in Disquise Certificates Certificate in Advanced Disquise work (2084-2085) Occupation Receptionist at the Dog & Bone Kennels, Waterhead Ambleide The Dog & Bone Kennels are owned by Finnlay Johanson, her elder brother. She has worked there nearly ever summer before returning to school and is now working there yet again as it is easier to work with family as she is also going to school. Family My family tree is rather large so I decided it'd be easier to have an outside link for it. Relationships Huxley (What is her last name again?) She'll tell us her last name one day, but the mysterious claw is one of Mika's best friends and current go-to-friend when it comes to romantic issues. Kaiden Yarborough Kaiden or "Kaid" as Mika refers to him is one of her best friends - heck he might even BE her best friend. He is am american boy who she met on the train in first year - he wasn't around during third year but she was entirely thrilled to see him back for third year. In part due to the fact that she might have, at that time, really missed having a very close friend at school. During the first months back from school he decided to scare her on the tree house - which probably wasn't the best idea since she very nearly knocked the two of them out off the tree house. Things have been a little awkward with Kaiden recently as over christmas break he admitted he had feelings for her. Kaiden in the same day kissed her - which proved to be one of the most awkward first kisses ever. As she proceeded to tell him she also liked someone else the term earlier and that was "why" she hadn't told him she had feelings. Through mis-steps and not-so-careful planning of words Mika managed to almost ruin her friendship that day. Once back at school Mika gave Kaiden space - and he told the guy that she used to (and possibly still liked) that she 'liked him instead', awkwardly. After this situation Mika talked to Kaiden in the tree house one night and admitted rather poorly that, yes. She still liked Kaiden. He didn't understand at first and she kissed him to 'prove' the point. The two have had a rocky relationship since then going from moments where they obviously still like eachother to stagnate moments of awkward silence. Though she still does care for him. Amelia and Kaiden's relationship came to an end during the end of November 2084 when she broke off the relationship. Nashville "Nash" Cash Mika met Nash at Flourish and Botts when she was looking for a book. She had forgotten not to say something out loud when in search for a book - spoke, and her accent (an australian one) came out. Nash, another soon to be student with a foreign accent immediately ran over and hugged her. She later had interactions with him at the swimming docks when he was on the outs with his then girlfriend Christmas Goldman. Nash, however was acting strange and seemed to be puffing his chest out in front o fher in a look at me i'm gorgeous way. At this time Mika was asking their mutual acquaintance (and now friend) Minerva Wheatburn for help in her relationship dilemma. Liking two boys, of whom one was her best friend at the time Kaiden Yarboroguh. Mika isn't too happy that Nash punched Oakey Gunter or Kaiden after Hufflepuff's quidditch match. She later tried to be friendly with Nash however he seemed cold and distant to her at times. The two have since become better friends to the point fo Nash being one of Mika's best friends and confidants over the years. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Class of 2084 Category:Pureblood Category:Quidditch Category:Metamorphmagus Category:Alumni